1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reproducing a last portion for use in a disk playing system, and more specifically to a last portion, or last scene, reproducing method for use in a system for reproducing information recorded on an information recording disk such as a video disk.
2. Description of Background Information
Playing time of an information recording disk such as a video disk per side is as long as one hour at maximum, in general. Accordingly, to take the video disk as an example, there often arises a situation in which a user of video disk player is compelled to stop viewing of the program reproduced from the video disk such as a motion picture, in the middle of playing time. In such a case, if the user wants to see the rest of the program at a later time, it is conceivable to search a scene which the user saw last (a last scene) by using a fast scanning operation of the disk player system, that is, an alternating execution of the normal playing operation and a track jump operation. Such a method, however, is disadvantageous because the user of the disk player has to do intricate operations. Moreover, if the playback is started immediately when the scene which the user saw last is searched out. It is not possible for the user to sufficiently recall the (first) part of the story up to the last scene which the user has already seen. Thus, discontinuity will be generated between the recalled part of the story and the remaining part of the story which is to be seen subsequently.